Shingeki No Dance
by zelfriska lawliet
Summary: Eren yang merasa bosan dihari yang sangat melelahkan seusai latihan pun mengajak teman-temannya bermain, permainannya siapa yang bisa menjalankan tantangan darinya akan mendapatkan hadiah, mau tau tantangannya? XDD


Holla minna aku balik lagi XDD huahahahaha *ketawa nista. Sekarang aku lagi suka bikin yang one shoot terus nih hehe ya tapi yang berchapter juga nanti dilanjut kok sabar aja yak hehe. Aku lagi mau nyobain bikin ff nya SNK nih makanya langsung apdet XD hehe oke deh read and reviewnya yak arigatoo

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin belong to Hajime Isayama**

**I'm not get any profit from this story**

**Warning: Humor Kering (?) Abal, OOC, Typos**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haduuh capeeknya.." keluh Eren sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa tempat ruang istirahat setelah selesai berlatih. Latihan fisik kali ini memang benar-benar menguras tenaga karena cuacanya yang sangat terik terasa begitu membakar kulit. Tak lupa latihan yang tidak hanya mengandalkan fisik tapi juga otak untuk menyusun strategi bagaimana cara mengalahkan titan – titan di luar sana. Dan jangan lupakan juga teriakan –teriakan Sir Rivaille sang kopral tercintahnya Eren –ehem- yang nyaring terdengar saat menginstruksi para anggotanya, juga bonus hukuman bagi siapa saja yang gagal menjalankan instruksinya.

"Haa…h" keluhan nafas berat itu terdengar lagi. Tidak hanya Eren, semua kadet pun sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama yaitu lelah. Eren mulai meneguk air mineral dari botol minumnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke sebelah kanan dilihatnya Mikasa yang sedang minum dan Armin yang sibuk meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Di depannya terlihat jajaran sofa yang sudah di isi oleh kadet-kadet lain seangkatannya yang sudah terduduk berhimpitan seperti naik angkot. Tak lupa sisanya yang sudah berbaring-baring di lantai layaknya ikan asin yang sedang di jemur dan siap di balik. Kemudian ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan ia temukan sosok mahluk –er..perempuan yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke pinggiran sofa dengan mata tertutup. Eren yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum yahh mungkin ia terlalu lelah berlatih tadi sampai tertidur begitu. Tapi senyum Eren pun hilang ketika tiba-tiba

"JEDUG!"

"WADAW!" Eren menjerit ketika kaki perempuan itu dengan manisnya menendang muka Eren. Karena mereka duduk di satu sofa yang sama dan mengakibatkan hal itu terjadi.

"Eeh?" yang menendang pun terbangun dengan tampang watados karena masih mengumpulkan kesadaran. Gadis itu melihat Eren yang ada di sampingnya menutupi pipinya sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Eren, kenapa?" tanyanya polos sambil mengucek mata.

"Kyaa! "

"JEDUG!"

"Aduuuh!" sekarang giliran gadis itu yang terjatuh ke lantai karena Eren menggulingkan kakinya yang masih nempel di pahanya seenak jidat.

"Eren! Sakit tau!" teriak sang gadis sambil mengelus bokongnya.

"Aku yang paling sakit, Viona! Sakitnya tuh disini!" kata Eren sambil nunjuk dadanya. Okeh, sekarang Eren mulai lebay padahal tadi yang terkena tendang itu pipinya. Gadis yang dipanggil Viona itu pun sempat melongo beberapa detik mendengar Eren, sejak kapan Eren jadi selebay itu. Sedangkan Mikasa dan Armin yang melihat mereka cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, karena sepertinya keributan seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi diantara mereka.

"Ehem.. " Viona berdehem dan sudah stay cool lagi karena tidak mau Eren melihat wajahnya yang aneh saat terbengong apalagi jika mulutnya sampai mangap lalu lalat masuk dengan indahnya, ow.. that's not cute! And not awesome! Oke sepertinya Viona pun jadi sedikit tertular lebaynya Eren.

"Sorry.." kata Viona sambil nyengir dan membuat sign dengan dua jarinya. Bukan, bukan Viona bukan sedang kampanye di depan Eren tentang salam dua jarinya capres yang harus dipilih tanggal 9 April nanti, tapi itu cuma tanda untuk meminta perdamaian pada Eren. Karena jika sudah ngambek Eren sangat sulit untuk dibujuk. Ah, mungkin gampang kalau membujuknya dengan caranya yang biasa yaitu melaporkannya pada sang kopral tercindtah yang imut kaya liliput meskipun wajahnya kaya marmut dan suka ngamuk-ngamuk itu Eren pasti akan langsung sumringah (baca:mengkeret ketakutan) karena akan dapat hukuman dari Rivaille tersayang.

Viona sudah kembali terduduk di sebelah Eren, tak ketinggalan Mikasa dan Armin yang sekarang ikut duduk di sebelah mereka. Waktu berlalu dengan keheningan, rasa lelah masih mendera, perut sudah lapar keroncongan tapi jam makan siang masih satu jam lagi. Haah lamaa, bosaan. Sekarang itu yang ada dipikiran Eren. Eren bukan orang yang suka berdiam diri saja, ia termasuk bocah hiperaktif, ingin selalu melakukan sesuatu.

'Cling' tiba-tiba Eren mendapatkan ide dan sepertinya ada lampu bohlam lima watt yang menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Hei, teman-teman ayo kita main"

"Main apa?" Tanya Armin yang sepertinya sedikit tertarik.

"Hm?" Viona hanya berdehem menjawab panggilan Eren. Sambil menutup mata, sepertinya ia mencoba untuk tertidur kembali namun tidak bisa. Sedangkan Mikasa hanya terdiam menanti penjelasan Eren lebih lanjut.

"Ayo kita hompimpa dulu yang kalah nanti um.. harus menjalani tantangan " kata Eren. Viona pun membuka matanya dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tantangan?" Tanya Armin.

"Apa tantangannya?" sekarang Mikasa juga sepertinya mulai tertarik.

"Hum.. yang kalah harus bernyanyi sambil menari di ruangan ini!" kata Eren sambil nyengir. Armin yang mendengarnya langsung melotot, karena syok mendengar ide gila teman masa kecilnya itu. Sementara Mikasa hanya bisa menganga-ups maksudnya face palm gitu biar tetep stay cool di depan orang banyak. Maklum saja Mikasa adalah seorang gadis yang dikenal pendiam dan sangat dingin sedingin es batu di kulkas, itu yang membuatnya harus terus jaga gambar (baca: jaga image) agar orang-orang tidak menganggapnya lemah. Padahal itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

"Gimana?" Tanya Eren untuk lebih memastikan.

"Ogaaah!" dengan cepat Mikasa mengutarakan pendapatnya. Sudah jelaskan ia harus terus jaga gambar di depan orang banyak kalau dia sampai ikut permainan itu apalagi harus menerima konsekuensinya mau taruh dimana gambar Mikasa yang selama ini ia jaga? Lalu kepribadiannya yang dingin sedingin air sumur yang sering dipakai Eren untuk mandi setiap subuh pasti akan jadi terasa seperti air kencing Titan yang hangat (?). Oke, lupakan yang satu itu. Setelah mendengar jawaban Mikasa yang singkat Eren pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Armin yang sekarang sedang menunduk dengan wajah merah.

"Eer.. ano.. sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa, aku kan tidak bisa menyanyi apalagi menari maaf ya Eren" kata Armin yang berusaha untuk tersenyum setelah penolakan halusnya. Eren sudah tidak bisa apa-apa kalau berurusan dengan Armin yang pemalu, yah wajar saja jika Armin menolaknya karena mungkin ini adalah permainan yang paling ekstrim menurut Eren. Lalu masih dengan tatapan mata yang mengintimidasi Eren menoleh kearah Viona. Yang ditatap hanya menguap lebar.

"Heh! Bagaimana denganmu mau tidak?" Tanya Eren dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Wani pirooo?" *plak demi Titan, Eren langsung ingin menendang wajah Viona saat itu juga karena terlihat seperti tante-tante mesum yang sedang menggoda para remaja dipinggir jalan.

"Ish! Dasar, baiklah jika yang kalah berhasil menjalankan tantangannya hadiahnya akan dapat jatah makan siang dari yang menang, bagaimana?" tawar Eren yang merasa kalau ini akan semakin seru. Karena yang ikut permainan ini hanya Eren dan Viona maka mereka tidak jadi hompimpa , mereka pun akan melakukan janken selama tiga kali. Eren menyeringai, dan sekarang wajahnya malah terlihat seperti seorang uke yang siap nge-rape semenya- Rivaille. Eren sangat yakin kalau ia akan menang saat janken dan kalau ia yang menang sudah pasti kan ia akan dapat hiburan gratis, melihat Viona bernyanyi dan bergoyang yahut di depan semua kadet yang ada disini. A..h Eren memang jail, sangat malah.

"YEEES! Aku menang!"teriak Eren sambil mengepalkan tangan ke atas. Mikasa dan Armin pun menoleh kearah yang kalah yaitu Viona yang sekarang sedang melipat tangan di dada sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Aw! It's so cute, kalau sampai Mayor Hanji melihat pemandangan ini sudah dapat dipastikan Viona pasti langsung dicipok saat itu juga.

"Ulangi lagi!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut ya?" kata Eren

"Tidak! Siapa yang takut?huh!"

"Haha ya sudah kalau begitu cepat jalankan tantangan dariku" kata Eren yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Viona.

Dengan berat hati Viona langsung bangkit menuju ke tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Ia berdiri mematung di sana sebelum kembali menoleh ke belakang tempat Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin berada. Semua kadet pada awalnya tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya sebelum Viona tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit memberi penghormatan untuk calon-calon penontonnya. Jean yang menyadari Viona berdiri disana langsung mengerenyit.

"Heh, sedang apa kau berdiri disitu?" Tanya Jean. Namun tidak dijawab oleh Viona. Viona malah membelakangi Jean dan hendak memulai tariannya dan tidak lupa nyanyiannya.

'Duk tak duk' suara music yang tiba-tiba mengalun entah dari mana asalnya. Yang jelas sekarang itu sudah menjadi backsound Viona untuk menyanyi sambil menari.

"Hei!" Viona mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

'Duk tak duk'

"Hei!"

"Brave sound Drop it!"

Dan Viona pun mulai menyanyi sambil menari salah satu lagu yang pernah ia dengar saat ia dan ibunya menonton pertunjukan memang dilahirkan dikeluarga pemusik jadi jangan heran kalau ternyata suaranya sangat bagus dan tinggi tentunya apalagi saat berteriak jika sedang dikerjai Eren. Semua mata mulai tertuju pada Viona. Mereka tidak percaya kalau Viona bisa menari dan menyanyi seperti itu. Oke, sekarang sepertinya Viona sudah berhasil menghipnotis semua orang yang ada di sana. Apalagi para kadet lelaki. Jean hanya bisa melongo melihat gerakan-gerakan yang sepertinya memang sengaja dibuat sexy oleh Viona dan oh, jangan lupa beberapa kedipan nakal dari mata Viona yang sanggup membuat Berthold mangap, dan Marco menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tak berbeda jauh dengan teman-temannya yang lain Sasha, Annie dan Krista pun dibuat speechless. Sedangkan Ymir, ia malah komat-kamit baca mantra agar rencananya untuk menculik Viona lalu menaruhnya ke dalam karung layaknya anak kucing dan membawanya kabur itu segera hilang dari pikirannya. Tidak mungkinkan ia menghianati Krista. Oh, sepertinya mulai sekarang Viona harus berhati-hati terhadap Ymir -_-

Semua terpana, termasuk Eren, Mikasa dan Armin. Ada semburat merah di pipi mereka disaat Viona mulai menari menggoyangkan pinggulnya, yang terlihat sangat er.. sexy. Para penonton dadakan itupun tak ada yang berkomentar apapun, mereka hanya menikmati pertunjukan hiburan gratis yang bisa dibilang HAWT ini. Bagaimana tidak, karena sejak awal menari Viona benar-benar menggerakan seluruh badannya bahkan pinggulnya sangat sering. Saat memasuki bagian reef tanpa mereka sadari ternyata sang Kopral kita tercindtah memasuki ruangan itu bersama Mayor Hanji dan Petra yang langsung terhenti di depan pintu saat melihat pemandangan luar biasa di hadapan mereka yaitu Viona yang sedang bergoyang, menggoyangkan – ehem- pinggulnya dengan sexy tak lupa lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Sepertinya itu adalah memang benar-benar gerakan untuk sexy dance buktinya sejak awal gerakannya memang menjurus kearah ya..h you know what I mean, sexy.

Rivaille, Hanji dan Petra hanya terdiam mematung di depan pintu, seolah-olah mereka juga penasaran ingin menonton pertunjukan gratis ini, eh?

Sementara yang ditonton dan penonton lainnya tidak menyadari bahwa para senior di Scouting Legion tersebut sudah berada diambang pintu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka terlalu focus pada pertunjukan Viona yang dibilang tidak biasa di Scouting Legion ini. Tak lama memasuki bagian akhir Viona mulai berjalan mengambil dua buah kursi kayu sambil tetap bernyanyi. Kemudian tanpa di duga ia menggunakan kedua kursi itu sebagai properti untuk mengangkat satu kakinya sambil tetap bernyanyi dan menari, juga membungkukkan badannya sesexy mungkin. Oh, astaga semua yang ada di ruangan itu merasa panas.

Petra menepuk keningnya sendiri dan menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin sepupunya yang ia kenal sebagai anak yang polos dan termuda di Scouting Legion ini bisa melakukan sexy dance seperti itu. Apalagi sekarang Rivaille melihatnya 'habislah kau naaak' pikir Petra dalam hati. Sedangkan Mayor Hanji melihat Viona dengan tatapan om-om pedofil sambil merentangkan tangannya dan bergumam 'Come to papa, honey!' -_-

Sementara Rivaille yang berada disampingnya malah tetap menampilkan ekspresi datar sedatar pintu kamar Eren yang belum dicat. Tapi tidak ada yang tau apa yang sebenarnya ia fikirkan

Akhirnya lagu pun berakhir dan Viona berakhir dengan pose duduk di atas salah satu kursi sambil menyilangkan salah satu kakinya ke depan dan tak lupa image seksinya. XD

"Wuuu!hu!"

"Prok!prok!" suara sorak sorai tepuk tangan pun menggema di ruangan itu. Sebagian yang tidak kuat sejak tadi langsung berhamburan ke toilet untuk membersihkan hidung mereka yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan merah-alias mimisan berjamaah.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih!" kata Viona bangga sambil naik ke atas kursi tadi.

"Ehem!" suara deheman seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka dan mereka langsung menyadari kalau sudah ada Rivaille, Petra, dan Hanji di ambang pintu.

"HE-HECHOU!" Viona spot jantung melihat seme- ehem- kopral tercindtahnya Eren yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. Mampus pikirnya.

"Viona Strasser, harap segera ke ruangan saya" kata Revaille dengan kata katanya yang sedingin es balok.

Ia pun berbalik dan meninggalkan kerumunan yang masih dipenuhi oleh kesunyian itu. Rivaille berjalan di lorong menuju ke ruangannya, sebenarnya sejak awal ia ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu tapi lagi-lagi kegengsian menahan dirinya. Ia hanya tidak mau dilihat lemah oleh teman-temannya apalagi dicap sebagai om-om mesum. Jadi sejak tadi ia menahan aliran darah yang ingin keluar dari hidungnya seperti sekarang. Rivaille langsung menutup hidungnya saat dirasa cairan merah itu tak sanggup lagi ia bendung.

"Sial!" rutuknya. Apalagi saat melihat tarian tadi Rivaille sempat mencuri pandang kearah Eren dan sempat berfikir bagaimana kalau bocah itu yang menari menggantikan Viona, atau mungkin Viona bisa mengajari Eren untuk menari dan menyanyi seperti itu, lalu Rivaille akan dengan senang hati meminta Eren mempertunjukan itu di kamarnya. Oke, sepertinya fikiran Rivaille benar-benar sudah teracuni sekarang.

"Dasar bocah!" kata Rivaille yang mempercepat langkahnya menuju toilet di kamarnya.

"EREEEEEEEEEEEENNN! KEMARI KAU!" sekarang terdengar suara tinggi dari Viona yang berteriak. Sekarang ia sedang mengejar Eren.

"HUAAA! Kau kenapa! Itu kan bukan salahku!"

"Tapi Kan kau yang memulai semuanya! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Tidak mauu! Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku, lagi pula tadi sepertinya kau malah menikmatinya!" (?)

"Eeh? Apanya yang menikmati kau sudah mempermalukanku!pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Oke, sepertinya pembicaraan mereka malah menjadi ambigu dan membuat orang-orang yang tidak tau ceritanya sejak awal pasti salah paham.

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali!"

"pletak, pletak!" Tiba-tiba Mikasa langsung berteriak dan menjitak mereka satu persatu.

"Aduh! kenapa aku dijitak juga?!" protes Eren.

"Sudah diam! Viona kau bukannya dipanggil Sir Rivaille?" kata Mikasa.

"ASTAGA! Aku hampir lupa!" kata Viona yang menepuk keningnya dan langsung berlari ke ruangan Rivaille, yah bersiap menerima hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh seme – ehem – kopral tercindtahnya Eren.

**OMAKE**

"Ish! Ini semua gara-gara EREEEEEEEEEEEN!" teriak Viona frustasi karena sekarang ia sedang membersihkan toilet. Itu hukuman dari Rivaille karena Viona dianggap membuat keributan dengan er.. sexy dancenya. Jadi Rivaille menghukumnya untuk membersihkan seluruh toilet yang ada di Scouting Legion ini.

"Apa sih teriak-teriak berisik tau!" nama yang sejak tadi digerutukan oleh Viona akhirnya menampakan diri.

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini!?" Tanya Viona garang.

"Galak sekali sih, nih aku hanya mau kasih jatah makan siang mu dan makan siangku, sesuai perjanjiankan kalau yang kalah berhasil menjalankan tantangannya hadiahnya akan dapat jatah makan siang dari yang menang" kata Eren sambil membawakan 2 porsi makan siang yang telah ia ambil dari kantin tadi. Viona yang masih kesal membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Makanlah dulu, nanti dilanjutkan lagi bersih-bersihnya" lanjut Eren. Tumben sekali dia perhatian begitu, ah, mungkin saja karena ia juga merasa bertanggung jawab dengan hukuman yang dijalani Viona sekarang. Viona pun meletakan lap pelnya dan mencuci tangannya kemudian mengambil makanan dari tangan Eren dan segera duduk.

"Kau yakin ini semua untukku?" Tanya Viona masih ragu.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa lagi pula aku kan bertanggung jawab!" kata Eren yakin.

'Kruyuuuk' namun apalah mau dikata cacing-cacing dalam perut Eren tak bisa di ajak kompromi. Membuat Eren malu sendiri. Viona menyeringai mendengar bunyi perut Eren yang ketauan lapar. Tak lama Viona pun menepuk tempat disebelahnya. Erenpun mengerti dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini, makanlah bagianmu" kata Viona memberikan salah satu piring berisi makanan itu.

"Eh?"

"Sudah makan saja, aku tau kau kelaparan. Lagi pula aku mana mungkin bisa menghabiskan dua porsi sekaligus"

Eren yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Ia selalu tau bahwa Viona adalah orang yang peduli meskipun terkadang suara teriakannya memekakan telinga dan bersikap kekanak kanakan.

"Terima kasih! Kau memang teman yang terbaiiiiiiiiik!" kata Eren yang langsung mengambil jatah makan siangnya.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau itu gratis?"

"Eh?" mendadak Eren kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Setelah ini kau harus membantuku untuk membersihkan semua ini! Semua ini juga kan gara-gara kau, Eren!" kata Viona.

"Hah.. iya iya baiklah" kata Eren yang selalu tidak bisa menang dari gadis itu. Kemudian mereka pun makan dengan lahap meskipun mereka masih berada di dalam toilet. Eren memperhatikan Viona yang sedang lahap menyantap makanannya. Momen seperti ini membuatnya lupa tentang misi yang akan mereka jalani esok. Akankan momen-momen seperti hari ini masih bisa terjadi setelah pulang dari misi membasmi titan di luar sana? Tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok. Namun yang jelas sekarang Eren ingin menikmati momen-momen berharga bersama teman-temannya di barak ini.

"Viona.."

"Hm?" yang dipanggilpun menoleh

" Maaf dan terima kasih" Eren pun tersenyum lembut. Viona yang melihatnya hanya bisa melongo namun itu tak berlangsung lama ketika tiba-tiba

"WADAW!" Viona menampar pipi Eren.

"Uhuk!Uhuk!" Sedangkan Viona pun tersedak makanannya. Segera saja ia minum.

"WOI SAKIT TAU! KENAPA MAIN TAMPAR-TAMPAR AJA SIH!" kata Eren esmosi jiwa tingkat titan kolosal.

"Ehe-hehe.. sorry sorry ren, tadi itu habisnya kau kenapa tiba-tiba.. senyum begitu aneh tau!" kata Viona yang tau-tau jadi salting setelah melihat Eren tersenyum tadi. Eren cemberut bibirnya mengerucut OMG kalau Sir Rivaille melihat ini sudah pasti ia akan ..- ehem- baiklah lupakan.

"Hehe jangan marah donk Eren, itukan reflex hehe kalau masih ngambek juga nanti aku beritahu Sir Rivaille loh!"

"Ke-kenapa jadi bawa-bawa dia segala!" kata Eren gugup dan terlihat tipis semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ahahaha bercanda kok, yasudah cepat makan, supaya hukuman ini cepat selesai!"

Dan akhirnya mereka pun meneruskan kegiatan makan siang mereka dengan khikmat jangan lupa dengan wajah Eren yang masih setia merona hanya karena satu nama disebutkan yaitu 'Rivaille' si kitty cat (?) #eh XDD

**#END**


End file.
